The Memories of Tipa
by Yoshiman11
Summary: After a devastating incident shatters Tipa's caravan, a new caravan must take its place. Eight young members of the four races must unite to protect their home from the lethal miasma. Burdened by their village's tragic history, Tipa's caravan must set out and face a dark world brimming with deadly monsters and hostile racism.
1. The New Caravan

Welcome to my new story! This is a fanfiction based on "Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles," aka "FFCC," a fabulous video game owned by Square Enix._  
_

This story is recommended for those who have played FFCC. Because the game has already provided a beautiful world with detailed settings and creatures, I will be using little physical description. I will introduce the storyline, the settings, the characters, and the creatures with the hope that readers have played the game and already have knowledge of these components of the game. (The physical descriptions of the eight main characters will be provided at the end of the chapter.)

I am limiting physical description because the game has taken care of this. I am focusing, instead, on character interaction.

I am highly inspired by Dark Amphithere's FFCC fanfiction, "Final Fantasy: Tipa's Crystal Chronicles." However, I am not attempting to copy and paste his story; I am instead trying to bring a new adventure to the FFCC world. Any extreme similarities between our two stories are subconscious and accidental.

I hope you enjoy the story! Let us begin.

Chapter One: The New Caravan

The house was dark. Its windows contained no movement, no light, no comfort or welcome. With the sun directly behind it, the desolate building cast a long shadow over the ground, consuming all in its darkness.

Nalia Tal gazed at her home. The windows stared back like empty eyes, devoid of the life they had once contained.

The female Lilty closed her eyes. "Good bye," she murmured. Then she departed, leaving behind the house which held so many memories of love and joy.

* * *

Yuniel's mother accompanied her daughter to the door. Both were silent as they traveled through the house's silent halls. Yuniel let her hands caress the wooden walls, their sturdy structures reinforced by Gravity. The walls which her father had built.

When the two female Yukes reached the door, they immediately embraced. "Please," Yuniel's mother whispered through sobs. "Please come back."

"I will. I promise." When her mother had ceased crying, Yuniel gently removed herself from her mother's arms. She lightly gripped her mother's hands before exiting the house. Even as she moved further from the building, Yuniel could hear her mother's continued cries.

* * *

Firal Gat was armored from head to toe. Though his gear was heavy, the male Lilty stood tall. He swung his newly-forged spear experimentally; the weapon moved swiftly and fluidly through the air.

His father watched the scene with a smile. "How does it feel?"

"It's perfect." Firal smoothly maneuvered the spear onto his shoulder, ignoring the exposed points of the weapon.

"Good. I'm glad the armor fits. Not that I ever doubted it would. True armor for a true Lilty." Placing his hand upon his son's armored shoulder, Firal's father said, "Every new member of the caravan is young, Firal. All are between the ages of eighteen and twenty, just like you. But none are as experienced as you are. You'll have to take care of them, you hear?"

The young Lilty nodded. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." The older man watched his son march away with a proud smile upon his face. Firal never looked back.

* * *

Vaterium walked through his house quickly. He moved swiftly past the trash upon the floor, stepped over the splintered components of the stairs, ignored the rotting walls.

Sitting near the entrance of the home was a male Yuke. He reeked of alcohol. Though the man was motionless, Vaterium knew his father was awake. Vaterium ignored him as well.

The eyes of the man lazily followed his son, but he said nothing. Both were silent as Vaterium departed through the crumbling entrance to the house.

* * *

When reaching the bottom of her stairs, Iliana was immediately swarmed by her two younger siblings. The male and female Clavats clung to their sister, desperately keeping her in the house. "Don't go!" her six-year-old brother cried. Iliana's five-year-old sister could say nothing through her penetrating sobs.

Iliana knelt and tightly hugged her crying siblings. "It's ok. Everything will be alright. You'll be alright." She looked upward at her father, who watched them from several feet away.

Her father presented her with a mirthless, forced smile. "Yeah, we'll be alright."

Kissing her siblings' cheeks and wiping away their tears, Iliana released them and stood. She silently walked to her father and embraced him. Both cried silently, their tears wetting their still cheeks.

Some minutes later, Iliana exited the house. Her family escorted her outside. Nalia was waiting. The Clavats and Lilty did not utter greetings to one another; instead, Iliana knelt and hugged her lifelong friend. Neither cried, though Iliana's siblings wept heavily as they joined the embrace.

When this moment ended, Iliana's father took the hands of his two younger children. The two children waved constantly as Nalia and Iliana walked away. Iliana turned and, with a radiant, comforting smile, waved many times before her family was out of sight.

* * *

"You'll tell us all about your adventures, right?"

"Yeah, you'll kill big monsters, right?"

"Yeah, you'll tell us when you get back, right? Right?"

Tiya Sen smiled at the words of her three brothers. The three Selkies—who were twelve, ten, and seven, respectively—could not hide their sadness from their older sister. _They're trying so hard to be brave_, she thought to herself. "Of course I will." She embraced each one of them. Though they normally were slightly hostile toward such affection, they gladly returned her hug on this day.

Her two sisters, of ages five and four, had not said a word. However, they too refrained from crying. Tiya knelt next to them. "Are you sad?" she whispered so softly that only they could hear.

They quietly nodded. "Don't tell them, though," the five-year-old whispered, glancing at the three brothers.

"It's ok to be sad," Tiya murmured. "They're sad. I'm sad. It's ok to be sad."

The four-year-old clasped Tiya's hand. "You won't forget us, will you?"

Tiya smiled. "Of course I won't. I could never forget you." She hugged them both, kissing each on the forehead.

Rising, Tiya approached her mother, who was standing nearby. "Will you be alright?"

Her mother smiled. "We'll be fine. Don't you worry about us."

Tiya warmly embraced her mother. After rustling the hair of her brothers and gripping the fragile hands of her sisters, Tiya embarked and refrained from looking back.

* * *

After watering the final crop within his family's farm, Raku Doon quietly entered his house. Though the male Selkie had successfully avoided detection before this, he was unable to do so now. His mother saw him walk into the home. "Raku? What are you doing?" Seeing the dirt on his hands, she said, "Were you doing _chores_? _Today_?"

Raku shrugged. "I couldn't resist. You know how much I _love _physical labor."

"You know, your sarcasm is going to get you back someday." Her face became sad. "You know, you didn't have to do that," she said slowly.

"You would've forgotten. You always forget to water in the morning."

His mother began to sob. Moving forward, Raku embraced her. As Raku did so, his father appeared. "Oh," the older man murmured. "Is it time already?"

Raku nodded and hugged his father. Neither wept; instead, the father placed a hand upon his son's shoulder. "Be wary, Raku. The world is a dangerous place."

"Don't worry, Dad. There's eight of us."

His father's face was stern. "Orcs and goblins aren't the only monsters in this world." Nothing more was said. With the grim warning in mind, Raku headed toward the town's center.

* * *

Kayan held his weeping mother for what seemed like hours. "It's ok, Mom. I'll be back. Dad made it back. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly releasing her son, Kayan's mother nodded. Kayan wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her brow before approaching his father. The father and son embraced. When the two male Clavats released each other, Kayan's father said, "There will be many hardships, Kayan. Monsters will not be the only problems you face. You are so pure-hearted, Kayan; the others will need your strength."

"Don't you believe in them?"

His father frowned. "Of course I do. But not all individuals believe in the other races as we do." Then the older man stepped forward and hugged his wife. All three Clavats embraced before Kayan departed.

Kayan did not travel far before encountering Yuniel. "Good morning, Yuniel." The female Yuke nodded but did not reply. "You doing alright?" This time, the nod was slow. Frowning, Kayan said, "Yuniel, you don't have to do this."

"I know." The Yuke said nothing more, nor did she leave.

After giving Yuniel a small smile, Kayan stepped forward and hugged his only friend. Yuniel silently returned the embrace. Separating, the two quietly walked together toward the heart of the village.

* * *

The eight teenagers of the town—the new and sole members of Tipa's caravan—slowly entered the plaza which lay at the heart of Tipa, their village. Towering above them was a massive Crystal. The Crystal was tantalizing, its blue composition as powerful and mysterious as the ocean. However, the magical light of the Crystal was fading; it was time for Tipa's caravan to set forth.

When all eight members of the caravan—who were Kayan, Iliana, Firal Gat, Nalia Tal, Vaterium, Yuniel, Raku Doon, and Tiya Sen—had arrived, Roland, the village's wise elder, addressed them. "You are brave," he said. He was fairly quiet, but all present could hear him clearly. "It saddens my heart to see such young individuals embark on such a perilous journey, but I am inspired by your courage. We all are. The citizens of Tipa—your friends and family members—are all depending on you. We believe in you.

"Be careful, and be strong. The world is covered in darkness; miasma relentlessly attempts to destroy all life. Yet even in the greatest darkness, there is hope. The Crystals protect us, and dwelling within the darkest shadows of the land are Myrrh Trees, shining like stars in an endless night.

"Remember what you fight for. Remember the glow of our Crystal, the light of life. Remember, and do not lose hope. We will always be here for you, as you will always be there for us. Fight for us; fight for the hope hiding in the darkness. Be safe, be brave, and come back to us."

Roland held aloft the Crystal Chalice, the torn container which could magically hold Myrrh. Embedded in the top of the chalice was a Crystal, which emanated a soft, blue light. Because she stood closest to Roland, Iliana took the chalice, holding it as gently and lovingly as if it were a newborn baby.

Next to Roland was a wagon with a papaopamus standing in front of it. Both were ready to leave; Roland had spent the morning preparing the caravan's vehicle of transportation. The eight members of the caravan positioned themselves without speaking. Though they constantly glanced at each other, the young members of the four races were silent. Iliana, Nalia, Yuniel, and Tiya boarded the bed of the wagon; it was Tipa's tradition of placing the female members of the caravan within the wagon when leaving the village. Firal manned the head of the wagon. Grabbing the whips, he firmly gave the papaopamus motivation to move forward.

The caravan quietly exited their hometown, leaving behind their families and all they held dear, separating themselves from the home of all their memories.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Physical descriptions of characters (derived from the customized characters of FFCC):

**Kayan **- Clavat - Male - Natural

**Iliana **- Clavat - Female - Long Hair

**Firal Gat **- Lilty - Male - Steel Visor

**Nalia Tal **- Lilty - Female - Bare Head

**Vaterium **- Yuke - Male - Black Mage

**Yuniel **- Yuke - Female - Spiral

**Raku Doon **- Selkie - Male - Wolfie

**Tiya Sen **- Selkie - Female - Shark Eyes


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer:** Not all words said by the characters from the game are my creation; some dialogue comes directly from the game.

Here's Chapter Two!

Chapter Two: The First Day

The sun rose slowly as Tipa's caravan progressed. Following the only road which connected Tipa to the mainland, the caravan moved northward past flat, expansive plains filled with green grass and scattered trees.

While Yuniel, Iliana, Tiya, and Nalia remained in the wagon and Firal continued driving the papaopamus, the other three men marched alongside the wagon. Kayan stood upon its right side, Raku walked on the left, and Vaterium trailed behind. All four men remained separated for nearly an hour.

Raku was the first to break silence among the males. With a mischievous smile, he jumped onto the back of the papaopamus. Sitting upon the massive mammal, Raku was now directly facing Firal. "Hi there."

The Lilty's face could not be seen through his metal visor. "You know, you're blocking the road."

"Right." Raku stood and leapt toward Firal. Startled, Firal instinctively moved aside. Raku smoothly landed in a sitting position next to the male Lilty. "Hey, thanks for the spot." Ignoring the bright, hostile eyes staring through the Lilty's visor, Raku asked, "What's your name, soldier?"

"Firal Gat."

"I'm Raku. Hey, I'm liking the armor. Very shiny."

"Don't even _think _about touching it."

The Selkie chuckled. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't think I'm going to steal it, do you?"

"You _are _a Selkie."

"No, I'm not a Selkie. I'm Raku." Playfully, lightly punching Firal's armored shoulder, Raku said, "You don't have to worry about me, Firal. We're on the same team, right?"

"Right," Firal growled.

"Right." Suddenly standing, Raku climbed up the wagon. Grumbling to himself, Firal returned to his original seat and intently watched the road.

Laying himself upon the wagon's roof, Raku stuck his head through the curtains which separated the bed of the wagon from the outside world. The four women in the vehicle looked at him in surprise. "Hello, ladies. How are you?"

"Right-side up," Tiya replied almost instantaneously.

"I beg to differ. You look quite upside-down to me." Grabbing the edge of the roof, Raku dropped over the edge and swung through the curtained entrance. He landed in a seat directly next to Iliana. Beyond the Clavat was Yuniel, and sitting on the opposite side of the wagon were Nalia and Tiya. "Wow! You all look so different. I thought you ladies were beautiful before, but you are absolutely _stunning _when upright."

The four women stared at Raku with a variety of expressions. Tiya had an amused smile, Nalia was evidently annoyed, and both Iliana and Yuniel were confused and didn't know _what_ to think of the male Selkie. Nalia was the first to reply. "What do you think you're doing, barging in here like that?"

Raku was quick to reply. Smiling, he said, "I wanted only to see your esteemed beauty. Oh, and how beautiful you are! Your leaves are red and pristine as a rose, its petals shining with the cold morning's dew." Nalia's face was cold and hard as stone. Turning toward Iliana, Raku continued, "And you, fair maiden: your hair is tantalizing, long and beauteous, curving and mysterious like an unending river." Iliana smiled embarrassedly, her cheeks instantly turning red. Looking past Iliana, Raku said to Yuniel, "And you, sweet damsel, have the armor of an angel, shining brighter than the sun, glowing like a heavenly star." Yuniel shrunk into the corner, evidently embarrassed by Raku's praising words. Raku finally addressed Tiya: "And you, lovely heroine, have eyes as captivating as a Crystal, mysterious and magical, somehow containing more beauty within than the perfect beauty upon the surface."

With a smile, Tiya raised her eyebrows and responded, "Impressive similes; did you spend all morning practicing?"

"On the contrary: never before have I known such words, but upon seeing the four most beautiful women of the land, I was struck and given speech as if four divine goddesses had descended and blessed me with all knowledge."

"If we have indeed given you all knowledge," Tiya said instantly, "then what are our names?"

Raku replied as quickly as Tiya had. "Well, it is clear: you are Silence, Amiability, Humility, and Wit, the four most glorious goddesses of the Earth, the four traits which only the most perfect individuals possess collectively."

"And what is your name, mortal?"

"Oh, I am ashamed to introduce my inferior name to the four who are the greatest of the deities. But you have asked it of me, and I cannot defy your divine will. My name is Raku Doon, though in my earthly world I am commonly known as Raku." The male Selkie abruptly jumped to his feet. "And as a mere mortal, I must depart, for fear my very flesh will melt in the presence of the powerful immortals." Bowing, he continued, "I thank you for the opportunity to witness your divine beauty. Either you have given me a great honor, or I am the luckiest man alive."

As Raku raised himself from his bowing position, Tiya stood. "Oh, but a man worthy of seeing the goddesses deserves a divine gift of farewell." Stepping forward, Tiya placed herself only inches from Raku and put a hand upon his chest. "After all, you _are _the luckiest man alive." Then she pushed her hand forward, strongly shoving him out of the wagon.

The male Selkie fell and landed heavily on his back. Fortunately, the wagon was moving slowly, and the height of the fall was relatively small. Though he experienced some pain, Raku was not seriously hurt.

He landed at the armored feet of Vaterium. The male Yuke halted and looked down, the dark, hollow eyeholes in his helmet staring at Raku.

Raku rolled his eyes. "Women, right?" Vaterium did not respond; instead, he returned to his previous march and stepped past the fallen Selkie. After standing, Raku groaned, stretched out his now-aching body, and ran to catch up with the caravan before being consumed by the miasma.

* * *

While Raku was in the wagon, Kayan moved forward so he was located to the side of Firal. "Hello," the Clavat said in greeting. "May I join you?"

At first, the Lilty did not respond. Then, after a few seconds of hesitation, he answered, "Sure." He scooted aside, allowing Kayan to sit beside him. Both stared at the road which slowly moved past them.

"I'm Kayan, by the way."

"I'm Firal."

"Nice to meet you." When Firal did not reply, Kayan continued, "Have you always lived in Tipa?"

"Yes."

"Me too. I'm surprised we haven't met before this. I mean, I certainly recognize you. But I'm surprised we haven't met. Your father was in the caravan, right?"

"Yes."

"Mine too." Kayan paused. "I'm glad they both made it back."

Firal looked at Kayan then. "You…did you have anyone else?" Firal was careful in how he approached the subject. When Kayan gave him a puzzled look, Firal said, "I mean…you didn't lose anyone, did you?"

Kayan gave Firal a light, grim smile and shook his head. "No. And only your father was a member, correct?" Firal nodded. "That's good. I…I still can't believe what happened. It must be so terrible for the others."

"Indeed," the Lilty replied quietly.

Kayan looked toward the back of the caravan. Behind the wagon were Vaterium and Raku walking silently together. Raku had attempted to initiate a conversation after catching up to the Yuke, but Vaterium had not responded. Now the Selkie marched beside him, hoping the Yuke would eventually be tempted to speak by his presence. Raku was not overly-persistent, however; he separated himself from the Yuke by a few feet and allowed the man to walk in silence.

"I'm going to see how they're doing," Kayan told Firal.

"Good idea."

Leaving the Lilty to continue controlling the vehicle, Kayan jumped off the wagon. He waited until Raku and Vaterium were close and then joined their line. "Hi guys."

Raku was standing closest to Kayan. Smiling at the Clavat, he replied, "Good morning." Turning toward Vaterium, the Selkie continued, "Isn't it a good morning?" The male Yuke did not respond. "Well, maybe not for all of us."

"Have you seen the others?" Kayan asked. Raku nodded. "Are they doing alright?"

The Selkie's smile vanished. "They're ok. They were all pretty sad when I came upon them. Only the Selkie was really doing alright. I don't think she's lost anyone, but I can't be sure."

Kayan nodded. "Thanks. I'll go check on them." He extended his hand. "I'm Kayan."

The Selkie shook the Clavat's hand. "I'm Raku. Good luck, Kayan."

Nodding once more, Kayan quickened his pace. Stepping onto the wagon, he knocked before pulling aside a curtain. The four women all looked at him; all but Tiya held great sorrow in their eyes. Raku's distraction had only temporarily lightened the mood within the wagon. "May I come in?" Kayan asked slowly.

"Of course," Tiya replied quickly.

Stepping inside, Kayan remained standing despite the open seats next to Tiya and Iliana. "Hello everyone. Since we're going to be together for the next year, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kayan."

Tiya smiled lightly. "I'm Tiya."

"I'm Iliana." After glancing toward the silent, sad Lilty across from her, Iliana faced Kayan once more and said, "This is Nalia, my greatest friend."

Because she and Kayan knew each other, Yuniel simply nodded to Kayan.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Kayan paused before saying, "Nalia, Iliana: I'm so sorry for your loss. I know you don't know me, but if there's anything I can ever do, please let me know." Looking toward the end of the wagon, Kayan asked, "Yuniel: you doing alright?"

The Yuke nodded. "I am. Thank you, Kayan."

Kayan gave her a small smile and nodded. "We'll be outside if you ever want to join us."

Just as Kayan was about to exit the wagon, the vehicle began to slow down. Though the negative acceleration was slow, Kayan gripped the wooden supports beside him in surprise. When they had come to a halt, Kayan, Tiya, Iliana, Nalia, and Yuniel exited the vehicle.

Standing alongside the road were five Lilties encased in black armor. Beside them was a moogle wearing yellow travel-clothes and carrying a brown backpack bursting with maps and other traveling items. Behind the Lilties and moogle were a papaopamus and a wagon, both of which were identical to Tipa's papaopamus and wooden vehicle.

While four of the foreign Lilties were positioned in a line paralleling the road, one stood several feet in front of them. Appearing to be the leader, the single Lilty said to Firal, "Hail, fellow caravanner!"

Firal lowered himself from the driver's seat and bowed to the leader. "Hail, mighty Alfitarian."

The stranger chuckled. "Please, do not bow. We are all caravanners; we are all friends here. I am Sol Racht. What is your name, young man?"

"I am Firal Gat, son of Lyle Gat."

"Lyle Gat?" Sol Racht hesitated. "Oh. I see. You are from Tipa, then." Firal nodded silently. Seeing the other seven members of Tipa's caravan, who had just joined the scene, Sol Racht said, "I am so sorry for what happened to your caravan." Looking at the eight teenagers more closely, the armored Lilty said, "You are all so young." After a moment's pause, he continued, "It gladdens my heart to see your bravery. I admire your courage, your sacrifice, and your strength in keeping hope and protecting your village. Tipa needs you now more than ever. On behalf of all of Alfitaria, I salute you." Sol bowed, and the four Lilties behind him bowed together.

Stepping forward, Kayan said with a grim smile, "Thank you. We are honored. We've heard so much about you and your caravan. Your caravan's strength is known throughout the land. We can only hope that our village's caravans will one day be as great as yours."

"Indeed," Sol replied, "our caravan boasts a history that stretches back thousands of years, and we have established traditions of training and honoring members of our caravan. But despite your village's tragic history, I suspect you have as much, if not more, strength than us warriors of Alfitaria. For strength does not derive from the successes of the past; strength stems from the actions of the present and the hope for the future. I believe you will make your village proud."

Kayan nodded appreciatively. As the Clavat did so, Sol saw the empty chalice with Iliana's arms. "Oh!" Sol exclaimed. "Your chalice is empty. You've had a late start. That is understandable, though, after what happened to your village." After a moment of contemplation, Sol said, "We were headed to River Belle Path, but you should go there, instead. We will travel to Port Tipa and seek Myrrh elsewhere. Do you know where River Belle Path is?"

Shaking his head, Kayan replied, "I am afraid we do not."

"I see." Sol turned and looked toward his caravan. His soldiers were now conversing together. With them was the yellow-clothed moogle. Addressing the moogle, Sol called, "Stiltzkin! Do you have a moment?" When the moogle turned around, Sol said, "This is the caravan from Tipa." Facing the eight teenagers, Sol said, "Allow me to introduce Stiltzkin. He may not look it, but he is a seasoned adventurer. Even we turn to him for counsel from time to time."

After waddling closer, Stiltzkin said, "No, I'm just a moogle that likes to get around. I learned all sorts of things in my travels before I knew it. The world is full of knowledge and mysteries waiting to be discovered."

Speaking now to the moogle, Sol said, "I know you have explored all of the known world, Stiltzkin. Is there any chance I could purchase a map from you?"

The moogle raised his eyebrows. "Yes, but they come at no small price. These maps are detailed; they took a great amount of time and effort to make, kupo."

"I am aware." Facing his caravan, Sol commanded, "Pay Stiltzkin whatever price he requests."

Stiltzkin allowed Sol to extract a map from his backpack. Turning toward Tipa's caravan, Stiltzkin said, "I am certain we will meet again, kupo." Then he departed to collect his fee.

Sol addressed the eight teenagers once more. "This should help you with your travels. Stiltzkin has determined the pattern of the Miasma Streams as well as the locations of all Myrrh Trees."

"I'm sorry," Kayan said slowly, "but I am certain we don't have the funds necessary to buy that map."

"I know." Stepping forward, Sol placed the map within Kayan's hands.

The new caravan was caught by surprise. "We…we can't…we can't take this," Kayan stammered.

"The world is a dark place. It is not often that we caravanners find any source of light, hope, or goodness in the world. We've got to help each other whenever we can."

Accepting the gift, Kayan smiled. "Thank you. We will not forget this. We will repay you whenever we can."

Sol chuckled. "There is no need. But if repaying me means we must meet again, then let it be so." The Lilty bowed once more to the eight Tipans. "Good luck. I look forward to the next time we meet." Spinning around with the practiced routine of a trained soldier, Sol marched back to his caravan.

Beyond the Alfitarian caravan was a diversion leading to River Belle Path. Waving to the five Lilties and single moogle, the Tipan caravan followed the path toward their first Myrrh Tree.

* * *

Because they had exited the wagon during their encounter with Alfitaria's caravan, Nalia, Yuniel, Iliana, and Tiya now remained outside. All except Firal now walked alongside the papaopamus and its heavy load.

After briefly studying the map, Kayan approached the wagon to store the map away. He arrived there just as Iliana did. "Oh," Iliana said in surprise when seeing Kayan, "hello."

Kayan smiled. "Hello, Iliana." He noticed that she was still holding the Crystal Chalice. "Would you like me to carry that?"

"I was actually just about to put it away."

"Oh! Good idea." Kayan jumped up onto the wagon. "Here, I'll take it."

Iliana smiled appreciatively as she handed him the chalice. "Thank you."

Kayan disappeared into the wagon and began to freak out. _She's talking to me! _he thought in a panic. _What do I say!? Ah! What do I do!?_ He had never met Iliana, but he had seen her every year at the end-of-the-year festival which Tipa held for the return of its caravan and the Restoration of the Crystal. Every year he had wanted to speak to her, and every year he had been too scared to do so.

Immediately discarding the map and chalice, Kayan paced the wagon with his hands on his head. _Ok, calm down. You're overreacting. Just act normal, just get to know her. Calm down, she's just one person, you don't even know her, just talk to her the way you've been talking to the others. _Taking a deep breath, Kayan steadied himself and exited the wagon.

Iliana was waiting outside. "Thank you, again."

"Of course, anytime." Kayan hopped down and walked beside Iliana. The two Clavats moved slowly, creating some distance between themselves and the noisy wagon.

"It was really kind of them to give us that map," Iliana said. "I hope it didn't cost much."

"Yeah, I hope not." Following a brief pause, Kayan said, "I wonder how many maps Stiltzkin has."

"Probably not many. He must have a hard time drawing them. Since, you know, he doesn't have hands."

Laughing, Kayan replied, "I never thought of that."

Iliana also laughed. A radiant smile lit her face, making her absolutely beautiful. "He must have very strong muscles in his feet."

"Wait, moogles don't have toes, do they?"

"Nope. Makes his maps even more impressive, doesn't it?"

The two Clavats laughed together and, for the next few hours, continued to converse as they walked together.

Meanwhile, Tiya and Yuniel were walking alongside one another. The four females of the caravan had come to somewhat know each other during the morning, so the Selkie and Yuke now felt fairly comfortable with each other. They spoke of their past, though both avoided speaking of their parents or of the previous caravan.

Vaterium began far behind Yuniel and Tiya. While the two were engaged in conversation, however, he moved closer and marched directly next to them. Though he did not know what to say, he wished to join them and be a listener. The two women saw him but did not speak. It was not that they felt particularly uncomfortable with him—they were actually glad to have him—but they recognized his silence and were uncertain if he wished to be addressed or not.

Instead, the Yuke and Selkie spoke to each other. "You live in the northeastern corner of town, right?" Tiya inquired. "What does your family do?"

"We are alchemists," Yuniel answered. "We gather, experiment with, and create magicite."

"That sounds really cool! Do you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes. I've learned so much. Magic is truly fascinating; I feel like I discover something new about it every day!"

Raku joined them at this point. Sliding in beside Yuniel, Raku said, "Hey, gorgeous. You know, I almost mistook you for the sun; your armor is truly as golden and beautiful as that heavenly body above us."

Yuniel once again became extremely embarrassed. Tiya stepped in, separating Raku from Yuniel, who gladly hid herself behind Tiya. Speaking to Raku, Tiya said with a smile, "Starting all over with the similes, huh?"

"No, I'd say I'm simply expanding my conceits. Did I mention that your eyes are as beautiful and mysterious as a bottomless lake?"

Tiya raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "You never give up, do you?"

"To give up, I would require a goal. What is my goal, dear maiden of the diamond eyes?"

"Evidently to seduce all women."

"Then you mistake my intentions. My goal is not to trick with false words, but rather to tell the truth, to show others the beauty they never knew they had."

"Very convincing words."

"I'll take your word for it."

Rolling her eyes, Tiya turned back toward Yuniel. Raku skipped behind and around them, returning to a walk next to Vaterium. Addressing the male Yuke, Raku said, "I apologize if you are sick of me, good sir, but I will persist until you have given me your name."

The Yuke looked directly at Raku, his emotions impossible to see through his metal mask. After numerous seconds of silence, he spoke. "Vaterium."

Raku smiled, nodded, and watched the surrounding countryside without uttering another word. Vaterium was surprised. _Wow, he actually stopped, _the Yuke thought to himself. _He is certainly honest. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye. _Both Raku and Vaterium were content with the situation, so they continued in silence while Yuniel and Tiya conversed.

In the front of the caravan, Firal continued to drive the papaopamus forward. Soon after leaving the Alfitarian caravan, however, Firal saw Nalia walking alone to the side of the wagon. Firal watched her curiously. He knew of Nalia, for her parents and his father had been good friends in the previous caravan. _I have to do something, _Firal thought. _She's lost everything. I have to do something._

After nearly a minute of nervous hesitation, Firal spoke. "Hey!" When Nalia turned, Firal said, "Um…would you like to sit up here? I can make room."

Nalia glared at him. "I'm not weak, you know. I can walk."

Firal flinched and waved his hands defensively. "No, no, I didn't mean that. I was just wondering if…um…you'd ever driven a papaopamus before."

Fortunately, Nalia's hostility lessened. "Oh. No, I haven't."

"Oh. You…you want to see how?"

Nalia approached and pulled herself onto the wagon. Because he was so familiar with the topic, Firal now spoke fluidly and confidently, explaining and demonstrating how to control the papaopamus. Nalia observed with satisfying curiosity. "How do you know all this?"

"My father showed me how whenever the caravan was home. He taught me everything I know." Nalia became sad and somber at the mention of parents. Seeing this, Firal quickly asked, "Would you like to try?"

"Sure," Nalia murmured softly. She took the reins and drove for the next few hours while Firal assisted her and offered her many pieces of advice.

* * *

The caravan traveled for the rest of the day. Some hours after encountering the Alfitarian caravan, the eight Tipans discovered a patch of trees with many dead limbs scattered upon the ground. Deciding this was an adequate camping spot, the caravan halted and set up camp near the road.

When the caravan had come to a stop, Iliana said to Kayan, "It was really great talking to you. I'm going to go see how Nalia is doing."

"Right. Great to meet you." Iliana smiled and departed. When the female Clavat vanished behind the wagon, Kayan quickly scanned his surroundings. Seeing that nobody was looking at him, he raised his fists into the air and silently cheered. _Yes! I actually _talked_ to her! _Quickly regaining his composure, he joined his companions with a smile upon his face.

The caravan quickly prepared the camp as a new yet fairly efficient team. Nalia and Iliana fed the papaopamus, Kayan and Yuniel laid out blankets and food, and the other four gathered a week's worth of firewood.

By the time the chores were completed, the sun had set. Firal organized a pile of wood and Yuniel ignited it with a Fire spell, creating a blazing, warming campfire. Though the night was only somewhat chilly, the caravan was grateful for the comforting heat of the fire. When gathered in a circle around the flames, the eight teenagers said very little to each other. Instead, they stared at the raging fire before them. All thought of home, though not all recalled their memories with fondness.

Not long after the eight individuals had finished dinner, Raku stood. "Well, I'm off. Good night, my dear companions."

"Where are you going?" Iliana asked.

"I shall be the lookout for the night. More is always safer, but I suspect one guard should be sufficient. Don't worry; I won't fall asleep."

"Great idea," Kayan said. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Don't worry," Raku replied. "That's what a team is for." Without another word, Raku departed, scaled the wagon, and sat upon the roof of the vehicle. After waving to the others, Raku intently watched the surrounding landscape.

Weary from their first day of travel, Kayan, Iliana, Nalia, Firal, Tiya, and Yuniel slowly drifted into slumber. Only Vaterium remained awake. The Yuke continued to gaze at the fire, his eyes never straying from the consuming flames.

When nearly an hour had passed, Raku called with a loud whisper, "Hey!" Vaterium turned, moving his gaze from the dying embers to the male Selkie. The others did not awaken. "Wanna join me?"

Vaterium simply stared at him for many long seconds. Then he silently stood and approached the wagon. Raku reached his hand down and assisted the Yuke in boarding the vehicle. "Let's sit back-to-back," Raku suggested. "We can work as a team."

The Yuke quietly followed the directions. Once Vaterium had sat, he hesitantly leaned his back against Raku's. Raku sighed in relief when the Yuke's armor was not as uncomfortable as he had anticipated. "Hey, thanks," Raku whispered. "My back was _killing _me. And I was wrong: it is quite difficult to guard the caravan alone. It's impossible to keep a vigilant eye without a 360-degree scope. You are a great help."

Vaterium did not reply. The two sat in silence. Over time, the glow of the fading embers completely vanished, causing the moon and the stars to be the only visible sources of light within the dark night. The land was brightened by the heavenly bodies, allowing the two men to more easily guard the encampment. Fortunately, they never saw movement apart from the occasional swaying of trees, caused by gentle, sporadic breezes. Though the zephyrs were weak and few in number, they were noticeably cold, assisting the two sentinels in remaining awake.

Several hours after Vaterium had joined Raku, when the moon was at its zenith within the sky, the Yuke spoke. "Thank you," he murmured. His voice was as soft as the light winds which occupied the night. "Thank you...for including me."

Raku smiled. "Of course," he whispered in return. "We're a team now. We've got to look out for each other."

The two said nothing after that. They remained awake throughout the night, watching over the land like the dim stars glowing above them.


	3. River Belle Path

Hi everyone! I wanted to let you know that I greatly enjoy all reviews and comments. I appreciate all feedback and criticism. Thank you, Seoul Gamer, for being my first reviewer!

Here's Chapter Three!

Chapter Three: River Belle Path

Tipa's caravan woke slowly. By dawn, the six sleeping members of the caravan had all arisen. Seeing this, Raku and Vaterium descended from their vantage point. Every individual except Firal and Nalia smiled when seeing that Vaterium had accompanied Raku during the night. The caravan ate a light breakfast and departed soon after the sun had appeared over the horizon.

Because they had been awake all night, Vaterium and Raku were allowed to sleep within the wagon. The two gladly seized the opportunity, their weary bodies almost instantly plunging into slumber. While Firal and Nalia once again controlled the papaopamus, the remaining four members of the caravan traveled together.

The four walking together learned several new facts about each other. All revealed the professions of their respective families: Yuniel was an alchemist, Iliana's family members were fishermen living next to the creek running through Tipa, Tiya was a miller, and Kayan's family consisted of ranchers.

Additionally, the four openly discussed their families for the first time. "Both of my parents were in the caravan," Yuniel told the others. "My…my dad didn't make it back."

"I'm so sorry," Iliana murmured. "I know how you feel. I…I lost my mother. I'm so sorry."

The four were silent for nearly a minute. Tiya was the one to break the silence. "So, Iliana…do you have any other family members?"

Iliana nodded. "My father was also in the caravan, and I am eternally grateful for his return. I also have a brother and a sister."

"Oh!" Tiya exclaimed quietly. "How old are they? What are their names?"

"My brother is six, and his name is Samuel. Paulie, my sister, is five. They are truly wonderful, wonderful children." Addressing Tiya, Iliana asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

Tiya smiled. "Oh, yes. I won't burden you with their numerous names. I have three trouble-making brothers who are twelve, ten, and seven. Then I have two sisters, ages five and four. They are the most adorable children you will ever see." The female Selkie chuckled. "I hope my mother's doing alright; they'll be a hard lot to handle alone."

"Is their father not around?" Yuniel asked.

Tiya's smile transformed into a frown. "No. No, he's not."

Yuniel gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

"No," Tiya interjected, "it's ok. He's not dead. Not that I know of, anyway. He's just…he's gone."

"Oh." Yuniel did not press the matter. It was clear Tiya did not wish to further discuss the subject. "I don't have any blood-siblings, but Kayan is practically an older brother to me." Looking toward Kayan, she continued, "We grew up together. Our parents were good friends, so whenever my parents left with the caravan, I would stay with Kayan and his mother."

Kayan smiled. "You're the greatest sister I could ask for, Yuniel." Yuniel nodded, and Iliana and Tiya smiled at the closeness of the two lifelong friends.

The four continued to walk together, holding numerous conversations but often marching in silence. Firal and Nalia were mostly quiet, focusing only on the road and the maneuvering of the wagon.

After several hours of traveling, during the middle of the afternoon, the caravan arrived at River Belle Path. When they could hear the sound of a river, they knew they were close. After halting, the caravan members woke Raku and Vaterium, prepared for battle, and tied the papaopamus to a nearby tree. Hoping no monsters would encounter the papaopamus, the eight progressed toward the river.

Following the road, the caravan reached the river without encountering any monsters. The path continued alongside the stream, allowing the caravan to occasionally glance at the river during their search for enemies. "It's so beautiful," Iliana murmured, her brown eyes lingering upon the gentle flow of the Crystal-blue water.

Yuniel nodded. "You know, this used to be a well-traveled area," the female Yuke informed them. "This was once a peaceful road. But it has been long since then; now only monsters reside here."

Nalia was the first to respond. "Those damned monsters. They've taken this natural, beautiful place and defiled it." Now bordering the path were walls of wooden spikes, created by monsters. Nearby were dead trunks; it appeared as if the monsters had felled live trees and pointlessly misshaped them, transforming the beautiful trees into ugly, menacing, deformed carcasses. Looking away from the river, Nalia gazed at a nearby set of these spikes. "No light can escape them. Their darkness has consumed the light this place once held."

Speaking to her lifelong friend, Iliana said, "Yet a Myrrh Tree has grown here! You see: life can blossom and light can shine even in the darkest corner of the land."

This time, Nalia did not reply. The caravan continued in silence. After several minutes of marching, the road forked. One path ended at a raised, nonfunctioning bridge which had once been used to cross the river. The alternate trail moved in the opposite direction. Having no choice, the caravan followed the latter road. This path soon split once more, branching into multiple paths and forming a maze within the grassy hills.

Soon after entering the maze, the caravan saw their first monsters. Six goblins were patrolling the maze, their swords drawn, their bodies vibrating with a disturbingly energetic readiness to engage in battle.

The monsters had not yet seen the caravanners; the creatures were walking down a path perpendicular to the road upon which the Tipans stood. Raku, who happened to be at the head of the Tipan pack, quickly reacted. Whispering to the others, he quietly exclaimed, "Wait! If we get behind this hill, we can ambush—"

Nalia shouted, loudly producing a wordless war cry, and ran past Raku. Firal followed right behind her. He soon caught up, and the two Lilties sprinted with their spears ready in their hands.

Raku quietly cursed to himself and instantly commanded, "Quick, after them! Here, Iliana!" Iliana tossed the Crystal Chalice to Raku, and the six caravanners hastily followed the Lilties.

Hearing Nalia, the six monsters turned and moved toward their human opponents. Each goblin grabbed nearby stones and threw them at the advancing Lilties. Firal and Nalia easily dodged the projectiles and continued forward. Two goblins rushed at each Lilty while the other two grabbed more rocks for long-range combat.

The two goblins advancing upon Nalia swung their swords vertically at their foe. Screaming with rage, Nalia avoided the attacks, leapt upward, and beheaded the goblins. When landing, she smoothly rolled to her feet and sprinted forward at a third goblin which held a stone within its hand. Releasing an inhuman roar, the goblin powerfully threw the rock at the female Lilty. Nalia swiftly avoided the rock, leapt forward, and plunged her spear into the goblin, killing the beast instantly.

Firal halted before reaching the goblins, positioning himself in a defensive stance. The two goblins approaching him quickly separated and positioned themselves on each side of him. Far in front of Firal was a third goblin carrying a stone. The three goblins attacked simultaneously, the rock and swords plummeting toward the Lilty. Firal rolled to the side under the sword of one goblin, successfully dodging all three attacks. As he rolled to his feet, he swung his spear horizontally, severing the legs of the nearest goblin. The monster screamed as it tumbled to the ground. Firal slew the suffering goblin and sliced open the stomach of his second foe. As the second goblin fell, Firal turned and saw that the final goblin was wielding another rock. Before the goblin could attack, Firal altered the grip of his spear and launched the weapon from his hand. The projectile struck the goblin's chest, ripping through the creature's body and penetrating its ribcage. Falling backward from the momentum of the object, the goblin landed heavily on the ground. It desperately attempted to breathe, but its lungs were shattered. The goblin painfully gasped for several seconds before death consumed it.

The battle was done before the other caravanners had even arrived. Seeing no additional enemies, the six companions gazed at the scene in amazement. Firal and Nalia silently returned, their spears and bodies splotched with the blood of their opponents.

Raku was the first to speak. "That was great," he said to the two Lilties, "but we should work together next time."

Nalia replied instantly with a heated glare. "And what makes you think we'll listen to you, _Selkie_?"

Everyone stopped moving. Firal halted and watched Raku, his face veiled behind his bloodied helmet. Iliana and Yuniel gazed at Nalia. Iliana's eyes and mouth were wide open. Kayan, Vaterium, and Tiya watched both Raku and Nalia.

Raku glared at Nalia. "You could have killed yourself."

Nalia laughed without mirth. "You would have hidden from the enemy! You would have _cowered_, the way you Selkies always do!"

While Nalia spoke loudly and quickly, Raku replied slowly and with little volume. "I am trying to protect us."

"Protect us!? What do you care about us!? Were you there to protect the caravan!? Were you there when my parents were _murdered_!?"

Raku did not respond. He and Nalia glared at each other, neither altering their gaze. After several seconds of silence, Iliana stepped forward. All eyes turned toward the female Clavat. Iliana, however, was looking only at Nalia. "Nalia," she whispered. "He's right: we have to work together."

"Why should we?" the Lilty spat.

Iliana shuddered at the harshness of her friend. "Because…fighting alone will endanger us and our home. Because…because this sort of thing is what killed our parents."

Nalia said nothing after that. Without losing her hostile glare, she moved her gaze from Iliana to Raku and back to Iliana. Then she stepped forward, grabbed the Crystal Chalice (which had been placed on the ground), and walked away. The others followed quietly. While the others remained separated from one another, Vaterium placed himself next to Raku, silently accompanying the male Selkie.

The caravan slowly advanced up the riverbank. They encountered two additional, smaller groups of goblins and were once ambushed by a trio of mus hiding beneath the earth. In all situations, the humans worked as individuals and quickly slew their enemies. Due to the small size and incoordination of the enemy groups, the battles were easy. Because of this, it was not long before the caravan had reached an intact, stable bridge spanning across the river. On the other side of the river was a half-constructed house. The caravanners crossed the bridge and approached the house with their weapons drawn.

Their tension lessened, however, when they saw two moogles, a male and a female, waddling about the house. The moogles excitedly jumped from one foot to another when seeing the Tipans. "Oh, a caravan, kupo!" exclaimed the male moogle. The furry creatures descended down the small set of stairs which served as an entrance and approached the eight humans. "Welcome!"

"Sorry we can't offer you anything to ease your traveling, kupo," the female moogle said. "We just moved here, so we really have nothing to offer, kupo."

Kayan responded, "Oh, please, do not worry: we do not need anything. We search only for Myrrh."

"Oh," said the male moogle. "There's no Myrrh Tree here, kupo." Facing the west, the kupo added, "There is, however, a Myrrh Tree down that path." The caravan followed his gaze and saw a rocky path beside the river bank. The river had carved a tunnel through the earth, and the path vanished into this tunnel.

"Thank you very much," Kayan replied.

"Of course, kupo! Good luck!"

Kayan nodded gratefully, and the caravan turned to leave. Iliana, however, remained and asked, "How…how did you make it here?" The moogles tilted their heads in confusion. "I mean…how did you make it past all the monsters? Aren't you afraid of living in a place surrounded by monsters?"

"Oh," the male moogle replied slowly. "Well, no, we aren't. Monsters don't bother us, kupo."

"What?"

"They pay us no heed. Did you not know that, kupo?"

"Well…no, I didn't." When the moogle did not respond, Iliana said, "Thank you for showing us the way! I hope you enjoy your home!"

"Thank you, kupo. May you travel in safety."

Waving to the two small creatures, the caravan departed. As they approached the tunnel, Iliana said, "Isn't that…strange?"

Yuniel replied, "It is. Moogles are quite strange. They are the only race residing within human civilization who can tolerate miasma. And now we know monsters are not aggressive toward them. It is very strange."

The caravan became silent when entering the tunnel. Stretching for nearly a mile, the tunnel was long and dark. The exit was small, its light barely visible. Yuniel used several Fire magicite to light the way. Surrounded by darkness, the caravanners were forced to find their way with only their own, dim light to guide them.

Finally, the Tipans reached the end of the tunnel. Beyond the exit was a beautiful waterfall. The river tumbled over a rocky cliff and settled in a large, peaceful pool before gently flowing through the dark tunnel. Behind the waterfall was a cave, gaping and unending like a dark abyss.

Beside the waterfall and across the pool was a rocky path. At the end of this path was the Myrrh Tree. The mystical tree curved up and back down like a drooping C, its dark, ivy-covered branches transforming into bright leaves. Untouched by the consuming ivy, the leaves glowed with a mysterious light, shining with a light-blue color like a melting glacier caught in the morning sun. The leaves curved downward to a single point, and the strange, blue light moved toward this point like a slow-moving dewdrop sliding down the crest of a leaf.

"There it is!" Iliana exclaimed quietly. "Wow. It's beautiful!"

Raku smoothly slid next to Iliana, though he left a few feet of space between himself and the female Clavat. "Oh, but its beauty can never match yours."

Iliana blushed. Nalia instantly entered the scene. "How _dare _you!" Nalia cried. Stepping between Iliana and Raku, Nalia pointed her spear at Raku. "I've just about had enough of you, Raku Doon!"

"Funny," the male Selkie replied slowly. "Because I can never seem to get enough of you."

Nalia roared in anger. Her shout, however, was drowned out by the tremendous roar of shaking earth. The sound was coming from the cave behind the waterfall. As the caravan turned, a Giant Crab burst out of the waterfall and landed heavily in the pool below. The crab's landing created a colossal splash, causing water to slam into the caravan. Only Yuniel was safe; reacting quickly, the female Yuke cast a Stop spell in front of her, causing the water approaching her to halt.

As the other seven Tipans tumbled to the ground, the Giant Crab crawled out of the river and moved toward Kayan. Yuniel threw a Fire spell at the crab, striking the creature in the eye. The beast recoiled in pain, giving Kayan enough time to rise and engage the enemy.

Once Raku had come to his feet, he immediately gave commands. "Iliana, Firal, Nalia, assist Kayan in melee combat. Yuniel, Vateri—"

"Shut up!" Nalia cried as she stood. "We don't need your help!" Wielding her spear, Nalia sprinted forward and attacked the crab. The others followed her method of battling as individuals. Raku silently hesitated before joining his companions.

While Yuniel and Tiya used long-range attacks, the others combatted the Giant Crab directly. Yuniel used Fire magicite while Tiya grabbed rocks and launched them at the enemy with her racket. These two were very accurate, for nearly every spell and projectile of theirs hit the crab. Nalia and Firal attacked with power, their long spears creating large gashes within the crab's shell. Kayan and Iliana fought defensively; their shields were always up, their swords maneuvering around the protection of their shields. The Clavats specifically targeted the enemy's six legs, for their defensive attacks could not penetrate the shell which sheltered the crab's body, head, and massive claws. Raku attempted to distract the crab; the Selkie was constantly in motion, swiftly dodging the crab's attacks and occasionally striking it with his spiked racket. Vaterium wielded his hammer, slamming the weapon into the crab's protective shell.

The crab fought the eight furiously. Focusing on Raku, the monster charged at Raku. Raku dove aside, rolling under one of the crab's giant claws.

On the crab's right side, Firal jumped forward and horizontally swung his spear at the beast. His spear cut through the shell, continued to the side, and slammed into Iliana's shield. Iliana stumbled backward. "Hey!" she cried in surprise. Firal glanced at her and then returned to the fight. Regaining her composure, Iliana distanced herself from the male Lilty. Despite nearly injuring Iliana, Firal continued to attack uncontrollably, paying no attention to his surroundings.

Located on the other side of the crab were Kayan and Vaterium. As he fought with his shield raised, Kayan saw that Vaterium's hammer was doing no damage. "Vaterium!" he cried. "To me!" The Yuke jumped behind Kayan's protective barrier. "Your hammer can't hurt this foe," Kayan said quickly. "Not against its shell, anyway. Use Fire spells; they seem to be effective."

"I can't," Vaterium replied quietly.

Though Kayan had heard Vaterium's words, the Clavat looked at the Yuke. "What?"

The crab suddenly spun around. Its legs slammed into Vaterium and Kayan, shoving them to the ground, while the others avoided the crab's maneuver. Seeing its vulnerable foes, the creature charged at the two who lay sprawled upon the earth.

Raku reacted instantly. The Selkie threw his weapon at the fast-moving crab. Spinning with amazing velocity, the spike-rimmed racket completely severed one of the crab's front legs. Roaring in surprised pain, the crab stumbled and collapsed heavily to the ground. As Kayan and Vaterium stood, the crab rose and angrily turned toward Raku. Seeing Raku's racket upon the ground beside its severed leg, the crab shoved a claw downward and smashed the weapon. Then the crab charged at the weaponless Selkie.

Positioning himself in a stance, Raku awaited the oncoming creature. When the crab was near, he jumped upward with all his might and collided with the top of the crab's head. Though the crab hit him with great momentum and strength, Raku managed to grab hold of the monster's shelled head. Enraged, the crab stood on its hind legs and shook, attempting to rid itself of the human upon it.

Kayan saw the beast's exposed belly. "Nalia!" he shouted. "Get its stomach!"

Nalia did not listen. She charged and attacked the crab's right side, which was the side that had lost a leg. Though it was somewhat preoccupied by Raku, the crab noticed Nalia and knocked her aside with the leg she was targeting. The Lilty was launched into the air, landing with such impact that she lost her breath.

After spinning and causing Raku to tumble from its body, the crab spat a Bubble at the vulnerable Lilty. Kayan swiftly moved in front of Nalia. His shield absorbed the Bubble, which was magically imbued with a Slow spell. The spell, however, was harmless when contacting Kayan's shield.

As the crab was distracted by the other Tipans, Kayan helped Nalia to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Nalia pushed him away. "I don't need your help!" Ignoring the Clavat, Nalia ran past Kayan and rejoined the fray.

As Kayan was left staring at Nalia, Tiya managed to hit one of the crab's eyes with a rock. The monster turned angrily and rubbed its claw against its head. Kayan saw blue sparks fountaining from the crab's head. Reacting instantly, he jumped in front of Tiya and lifted his shield. The Giant Crab lowered its claw and shoved its head forward. A powerful, javelin-like Thunder spell shot out of its head and toward Tiya. The bolt slammed into Kayan's shield, launching him backward.

Kayan rolled to a stop, his body bruised and his shield steaming. Tiya appeared beside him. "You alright?" Groaning in pain, Kayan slowly nodded. He began to stand, but he vainly collapsed. Tiya instantly commanded, "Don't move!" Glancing at the battle and then back at Kayan, she said, "Thanks for helping me back there. You've done your part. We'll take it from here." Kayan hesitated for several seconds before nodding. Smiling, Tiya moved toward the crab and began her long-distance attacks once more.

Though the crab's anger had only increased, its strength was weakening. Dark-blue blood oozed from its severed leg, drenching the grass beneath it. Soon after the crab had hit Kayan with its Thunder spell, Nalia successfully removed a second leg on its right side. Unable to support its massive weight, the crab collapsed. As the crab hit the ground, the caravanners took the offensive. The beast attempted to defend itself, but it could hardly move in its incapacitated state. After a minute-long barrage of attacks, the crab's shell shattered. Using their enemy's vulnerability to their advantage, the caravanners attacked viciously. The Giant Crab released a long, excruciating scream as its skin was violently torn open. The beast survived a minute longer before dying, its body defiled by dozens of bloody wounds.

The caravanners stepped back from the dead monster, exhausted by the encounter. Iliana collapsed to the ground, Nalia leaned wearily on her spear, Kayan lay in pained rest, and the others breathed heavily where they stood.

Raku spoke almost immediately, his lips curved into a smile. "Great…job," he panted through weary breaths. "Who's ready…for another?"

Glaring, Nalia stood tall, advanced toward Raku, and shouted, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? What do you think this is? Do you think this is a joke?"

Raku was not smiling when he replied. "Of course not."

Nalia heard him, yet she continued, "This isn't a game, Raku! This isn't Tipa; this is the real world! People _die_ in the real world! It's about time you realized that."

Spinning away, Nalia grabbed the chalice. Yuniel helped Kayan to his feet, and the caravan progressed toward the Myrrh Tree. Raku watched them silently and followed at the rear of the pack.

While many of the others stared at the magical Myrrh Tree in awe, Nalia did not even glance at it. Only after she had placed the chalice beneath the tree did she look up.

The tree suddenly became bright, its blue light erupting like wood catching fire. Glowing, blue bubbles circled the tree, moving through the air like sparks. At the single point where the leaves met, a single, large drop of Myrrh formed and fell into the chalice. Containing unknown magic, the liquid did not seep through the holes of the chalice. Instead, it imitated the rough, skeletal shape of the chalice, forming the bottom third of a sphere.

With the process complete, Nalia snatched the Crystal Chalice and began to leave. As the others slowly moved away, Raku remained where he was. He stared at the Myrrh Tree, his eyes absorbing its strange light.

Iliana appeared beside him. "It's just like I told Nalia," she whispered while staring at the tree. "Light can be found even in the darkest places." Raku said nothing. After a brief pause, Iliana continued, "Nalia's not all bad. I know her, and she's not all bad. You'll see. You just have to believe in her."

Raku turned and looked at her then. "Do you believe in her?"

The Clavat turned slowly. "I…" She paused. "I do."

"Good. That's what matters most." Because they were now at the edge of the Crystal Chalice's protective shield, the Clavat and Selkie left to join their fellow caravanners.

The Myrrh Tree was glowing brightly as the caravan departed, its small light somehow visible through the dark, unending, engulfing miasma which surrounded it.


End file.
